


Getting Groceries

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, M/M, Mute Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: Saw this prompt: “Look at me. I’ve been up for three days. Do I look like I can make good decisions?” and immediately thought Ray. The prompt link is: http://witterprompts.tumblr.com/post/156272514651/look-at-me-ive-been-up-for-three-days-do-iThank you and Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this prompt: “Look at me. I’ve been up for three days. Do I look like I can make good decisions?” and immediately thought Ray. The prompt link is: http://witterprompts.tumblr.com/post/156272514651/look-at-me-ive-been-up-for-three-days-do-i
> 
> Thank you and Enjoy!

“We need to go shopping,” Jack sighs, and closes yet another empty cupboard.

“Send Michael, Gavin and Jeremy again. They went last time and enjoyed it.” Geoff says, clearly showing that he’s not going, due to his horizontal position on the sofa.

“Seriously, do you not remember last time? Gavin couldn’t talk for a week, and Jeremy still hasn’t fully recovered, from his… well, we all know what happened.” Jack mutters, and crosses her arms, rolling her eyes.

“Oh yeah, why don’t you go?” Geoff asks, and gets a glare from the girl in the Hawaiian shirt.

“Because, I have to clean all our weapons before tomorrow. And I want them done properly this time.” Jack says.

“Well, the only people left are the R and R Connection. They should be fine, I think Ray knows how to pay for stuff, and Ryan knows what actual food is, so they make the perfect team!” Geoff exclaims, laughing a little at his diagnostic.

Ray emerges from his room, dragging Ryan behind him, whilst playing his ds.

“Sup Boss, heard our names?” Ray asks, shutting his ds and slipping it into his pocket.

“You have the exciting task of buying us some food, you need to go grocery shopping.” Geoff laughs as Ray groans dramatically.

Ryan rubs Ray’s back, and grabs his phone from the coffee table.

“I can write you a list, if you want!” Jack says, whilst reaching for a pen.

“Nah, we know what food is, don’t worry about it.” Ray denies the offer, and him and Ryan walk out.

They get to the shops, about 10 minutes later. Ryan suggested they walk, but with a quick laugh from Ray, they ended up taking a car.

Ryan grabs a little metal basket, and Ray starts to aimlessly walk down an aisle. Ryan catches up with Ray and signs at Ray.

‘We should probably get some fruit and vegetables first, because Jack’s making us go on that healthy diet.’

“No, that’s a bad idea. Instead, we can have these.” Ray points down the aisle, at the typical student meal of ramen. He fills up half the basket with packets of them.

“That’s a whole week’s worth of meal, for under $10.” Ray says and heads towards some the crisps aisle.

‘Can we get some cookies, I’ve been craving them for ages.’ Ryan signs, at Ray who is now browsing the many varieties of Crips.

“Good call, you’re a fucking genius.” Ray laughs, and decides on all the flavours, before walking over to pick up some cookies.

After picking up some drinks, that being mostly diet coke, they head to the cashier.

“I don’t really feel like paying, how about we leave with a little extra on the side?” Ray suggests, revealing the pink pistol he keeps in his large hoodie.

‘Of course, would I ever say no to you.’ Ryan signs with a playful smirk.

Ray lifts his gun, and smiles at the cashier.

“You know the routine by now. Put it in the bag.” Ray instructs, keeping his weapon trained on her.

She makes it easy, and doesn’t try anything. She quickly piles the money in the bag, and hands the money over quickly. Ryan grabs the money, and the groceries, and without any hesitation, shoots the woman in the head.

“Let’s go then buddy, she didn’t set the alarm off, so we have plenty of time. But I’m getting cold and hungry.” Ray complains, and leaves the shop, with Ryan in tow.

They quickly reach the apartment, and toss a bag at Jack. She opens it immediately to inspect it.

“This is just a bag of money, where’s the shopping?” She asks, as Geoff walks over to the money, approving of the amount they collected.

“Oh, sorry, this one.” Ray hands over the other bag, and goes to follow Ryan to their room.

“Wait Ray, what is this?” Jack mutters, pulling out all the crap they brought.

“Food, what else?” Ray replies with a shrug.

“You were supposed to make good, healthy decisions Ray, how are we supposed to eat this and survive?” Jack questions, almost disgusted by the ‘meals’.

“Look at me. I’ve been up for three days. Do I look like I can make good decision?” Ray replies, supporting his statement by yawning and rubbing his eyes, and slowly saunters back into his room.


End file.
